What A Beautiful Mess
by Laf19
Summary: Cheating on his wife to get revenge for her cheating was the plan, but falling in love was not in the mix. Now how will Michael De Santa get out of this beautiful mess?
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you think you are so stressed all of the time Michael? Many would say you have the perfect life, a ton of money, a huge house, a loving family, and everything you could ever dream of but yet you still seem to be depressed. Tell me, why is that?" The overpriced therapist asked, taping a pen against his clipboard and staring blankly at his patient waiting for a response. This had been what seemed like the millionth session where he had asked the same question, but he had hoped that this time getting Michael De Santa to spill his guts about his crazy life would somehow come up with a breakthrough, the one they had been hoping for.

"Well let's see doc," Michael began in the same frustrated tone he gave every time Doctor Friedlander asked the same repetitive question, this being the eighth week in a row he had asked and like clockwork, Michael was getting ready to spill off the same answer, convinced the so called doctor wanted nothing more but to get him worked up, accomplish nothing, and have another appointment scheduled before he could finish writing the check for the one he was currently in.

"I guess I'll begin with the loving family, because they seem to be the root of ALL of my problems. It seems like I have SINGLE HANDEDLY managed to raise two of the most worthless examples of human beings in Los Santos and possibly even the world, and LUCKY ME I get to call them my fucking children and just when I am about to stick all of the blame on myself for raising two of the most pathetic excuses for children I remember that I am NOT the only one to blame for these two sad excuses of life, NO that's when I remember my dear old wife. Now let's get on the subject of Amanda, according to her I am some fat lazy pig and a sad excuse for a husband and maybe she is right, but if we are going to start name calling boy do I have some things I could call her silicone ass, which by the way, I paid for. That and all of her other 'necessary procedures'. So you can scratch off that having all the money in the world comment because my loving wife is blowing through that like there is no tomorrow, which some days I wonder if she had her way, maybe there wouldn't be one for me, since I am a no good cheating drunk, as she so affectionately calls me." He ranted, finally pausing to breathe after pacing around the room watching as Friedlander eyes followed his every move, occasionally scribbling something on his notebook and throwing in the ever so often nod to give the illusion he actually was paying attention. For all Michael knew, Friedlander was making out a list of ways to spend the newfound fortune he was set to make on his latest client.

"Well Michael, are you those things?"

"What things doc?"

"Are you a cheating alcoholic like your wife Amanda accuses you of being?"

"Do I enjoy a drink or two or seven on the daily basis? Sure, who doesn't? And after all those years in the line of work that I was in I think I have earned my fair share of drinks and the ability to drink by the pool without judgement and if she has a problem with that that is just too fucking bad!"

"Michael, you're avoiding the main part of the questions." Friedlander stated, looking at the clock and knowing that their session would be coming to a close soon.

"You know she is no angel…"

"Michael you're still avoiding the question. An eye for an eye mentality makes the whole world go blind"

"Yeah, well I didn't intend for shit to go the way it did but now I'm in deep and fucked. It started off as me planning a quick fix, I was out to get revenge. Sure she had cheated before, but this time was deeper and harder. Before when I had busted her it was always with someone close to our age and she always seemed to regret what she had done, but not this time. This time I caught her with the pool boy, some fucking pretty boy who barely spoke any English except he always knew how to say 'Yes Mrs. De Saaaaaaanta', and he was half her age which was a low blow to the ego that is for sure, but I was going to brush it off, just like I did before, and like she had done for me before, but no, this time was different. She didn't seem sorry to get busted, not this time. She seemed angry for interrupting their little fucking party they had going on by the pool. I got pissed Doc so I did what any man would do,"

"And that is Michael?"

"I went to the strip joint down the street and intended to drink and fuck until I felt nothing, a feeling I know a lot about these days. And that is where things started to stray from the plan, you see I was just going to go in, find a decent looking broad, and fuck her senseless but you see I never made it to the bar before I did a complete one-eighty from the plan." Michael explained looking down at the ground with his head in his hands suddenly regretting not canceling the appointment. "I didn't intend to go in that night and start an affair, I wanted a fling, I wasn't looking for someone to start a fucking relationship with, but like everything else in this crazy thing I call my fucked up life, it happened whether I wanted it to or not. I've done some horrible things in my life. I've killed a fuck ton of people, I ran drugs and whores, and I've stolen everything I could get my hands on in order to get the life I wanted, and I thought all those things got me the miserable fucking life I have now, but boy, I must've done something good in this fucked up lifetime to deserve this beautiful mess I am living in right now baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Six months earlier

Los Santos, a city were dreams were either made, or lives were crushed, and me, well I was just thrown right into the middle of the two. Somewhere between living out my dreams and finding the nearest pier to throw myself off of, which these days, was starting to look like the better of the two options. Sure, I was living the decent Los Santos life, I had a somewhat shitty apartment, I had a car that ran, a car that some days managed to get me from point A to B, but the highlight of my life these days came from my job, the bartender of the Vanilla Unicorn. Now granted, this wasn't the job I had left home for almost a year ago now but hey, it paid the bills and left me with enough to support my shoe habit.

I came to Los Santos almost a year ago to get away from small town living and make something of myself, Vinewood was my goal. What I got instead were a few crappy extra jobs and a job slinging beers in a strip joint that I couldn't even cut it in as a dancer. Sure I had the looks, but when it came down to it, I couldn't parade around in heels to save my life without falling flat on my face, so I was quickly shoved behind a bar and soon enough I was slinging drinks for some of Los Santos elite.

That's when my routine began, get up, work behind the bar, sleep, repeat. Get up, get called into the bar early, "hey Laurie bring me a drink", sleep, repeat. That was all fun and games until now, when the thought of spending the rest of my life slinging drinks and fighting off rowdy drunk dudes every night for eternity, began to drive me insane. I needed change, I needed something to just come in and remind me that I was human and still alive and breathing again and not just surviving, because surviving just isn't enough, not any more, I needed something more, I needed someone more. Of course, I have friends in Los Santos, it is hard not to make a friend in a huge city like this, and sure I went on dates, with cheap losers in their twenties like me who had no idea what life was all about and all just wanted one single thing and it was not a relationship. I know there has to be something more to life than just casually fucking my way through my twenties.

And with that thought I knew that I needed to be heading to work, before I sat there consumed in my thoughts for much longer, so I rolled into my ran down vintage Peyote, with the faded and chipped pink paint and the convertible top down, and headed over to the Unicorn just in time for the shift change and the usual evening crowd to come in. I quickly made way in the front door and tried to adjust my eyes to the low lights and my ears to the loud music before heading to my spot behind the bar. I threw off my jacket to reveal my usual bar attire, a pink shirt tied up to reveal my midriff and my usual tighter than tight black shorts, the usual strip club bar wench attire.

"Hey FuFu long time no see! Are those some new enhancements I see there?" I called across the bar to one of my favorite dancers who was wearing a rather tiny bar to show off her latest 'enhancements'.

"YES! Aren't they amazing? Like the doctor told me that I shouldn't go bigger because of back problems and tearing and all that shit, but as long as they get some money in who cares? Am I right?" She replied leaning her new two enhancements on the bar before being propositioned for a lap dance from a sketchy bar fly, one of our regulars of course and someone who I am sure helped pay for her new fun bags. They made their way to the back as I began to pull my long blonde hair back into a pony tail. I knew if I wanted to make it in Vinewood I would have to put my morals on a shelf and sell myself to the industry, whether it be from turning my body into a silicone palace, or from sleeping my way around from studio to studio. I wanted to be big, but I couldn't bring myself to do it that way. Sure I had caved in some areas to the Los Santos lifestyle, sure I spray tan every chance I get, and I bleached my hair before I even unpacked my bags when I moved in to my apartment, but I couldn't let go of the little bit of dignity I had left, even if that meant working in a sketchy strip club to pay the bills.

"Two Shots of whiskey please." I was quickly snapped out of my daydream at the sound of the order and looked up to meet the deepest bluest eyes I had ever seen, and I quickly scrambled to gain my composure and pour the shots without spilling a drop. Those eyes had caught me off guard, and as I glanced up at him while I was pouring the shots, I could tell he had on a suit, which was not the usual attire for this dive strip joint, and the ones who were dressed up never showed their face in fear of being outed for being in this joint and ruining their reputations. I slid the shots towards him and looked up to make eye contact with him again.

"That'll be $10." I said with a smile, that he tried to return but I could tell something was off with him as he grabbed the cash out of his wallet and slid it to me on the bar.

"Thanks." He mumbled, staring at the shot glasses in front of him. I knew my job was not only to make drinks, but to make all of the guests here at the Vanilla Unicorn feel welcome, or at least that is what my job description said. I've always had an uncanny knack for reading people, I always knew who to approach, who to stay away from, who to talk to, and who didn't want any conversation. I could tell something was hurting him, but for some reason this mystery man was not sending me any vibes on whether or not to pry the issue. I quickly bit the bullet and began to tread the waters.

"So that whole bartenders being good listener's thing isn't just a stereotype you know…" I said getting a small chuckle from the mystery man who had just downed both shots

"I don't even know where to begin lady." He said back playing with the empty shot glasses. I grabbed two more shot glasses from under the counter and filled them up, sliding one over to him and keeping one for myself.

"Well, you can start with your name. I'm Lauren, your friendly bartender here at the Vanilla Unicorn. You aren't one of our regulars and let's be honest, something must have brought you out here on a Tuesday night. This ones on the house." I said as I downed the shot in my hand.

"Well you are right I did come here for a reason. The name is Michael, Michael De Santa. And no I am not one of your regulars, I try to avoid this place like the fucking plague but tonight it just called me in." He said downing his third shot of the night.

"So then, Mr. De Santa, what is it that brings you in here tonight to this 'fine establishment'." I said collecting the empty glasses and putting them in the sink behind me.

"Well, I caught my dear old loving wife in bed with another man today, a ripped young looking thing, oh about your fucking age, and I figured I would come here and have a peaceful evening of tits and drinks and forget all about but you Lauren are making that a little difficult." He said with restrained anger in his tone.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. But if it makes you feel any better, you aren't the first angry man I've seen come in here to fuck strippers because of their lovely Los Santos brides, and unfortunately I am sure you won't be the last in this town to. And I hate to say it but all of the men in the 26 year old age range are mostly dogs anyways in this town, so it won't be long before he tosses your wife to the curb like yesterday's garbage." I say, pouring two more shot for us and then handing one to him.

"Well, Lauren, it sounds like you have everything figured out in this town." Michael said, as we clinked glasses together and downed the shots. I quickly began to feel the warmth of the drinks come over me, and suddenly I began to hate my body for disregarding my usual alcohol tolerance and making me feel the effects of the drinks almost instantly.

"In this town you have to learn early Mr. De Santa, not to trust anyone."

"Call me Michael, baby. Now that we've talked about let's get to know a little bit about you. How does a beautiful smart girl like you end up slinging shots in a dump like this, when I know you could make twice as much money over there on the pole, no offense." He said, catching me off guard. No one had ever asked me about my life before, never in the bar, and surely not in this town.

"Well Michael, I guess you could say I ended up here out of necessity. I ran off from home in Alabama about a year ago to chase my Vinewood dreams with my head in the clouds and when reality kicked in and I got knocked to the ground thankfully I landed on the Unicorns doorstep. It isn't glamourous, but it's a job, and those are hard to come by in this town." I explained as he leaned on his elbow on the bar listening attentively to every word I said, actually looking like he cared, a look I hadn't seen in a long time, or maybe it was just the alcohol making my moves for me as I stepped closer to where he was sitting at the counter.

"So no husbands or kids or anything I'm assuming?"

"Nope, none." I responded.

"No boyfriends?"

"None of those either."

"Girlfriends?"

"Not a single one of those either" I chuckled.

"Hey, you never know in this town. A girl as beautiful as you I figured someone must have had you, baby." He said with a smile, genuine this time, not forced like before.

"I haven't dated much since I've been out here, the guys my age are dogs and all the decent ones are married." I said leaning against the bar now, noticing that the lights were starting to come on signaling closing time.

"Say, how about you and me go somewhere else to chat before they kick us out of here?"

"Sure, just let me get my things I'll be right out." I said, surely the alcohol talking because the thought of going anywhere with a married man would have repulsed me if I had been sober.

"Alright it's a date then I'll be out front." He said with a wink as he walked out the door making my heart skip more than a few beats.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed my coat and purse from behind the bar and said my goodbyes to some of my coworkers and suddenly had the realization that I was about to go out with a married man. No, it wasn't a date, but I was still about to get to get in the car with a strange man I had just met, who just so happens to be married, and go god knows where he was taking me. Unfortunately, I can't say this was the worst decision I have ever made, and maybe this one wasn't so bad. He seemed like a nice enough guy and something about his deep eyes and that gorgeous smile drove me crazy, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I shake the thoughts out of my head and step out the door.

I look around the parking lot and spy new friend somehow parked directly beside my car, with my shambles of a peyote making his brand new looking Comet even nicer. I felt even stupider now for not turning around and running away, because why would anyone with as much as he had want to spend time with someone as broke as me, a strip club bartender who barely had a nickel to her name and running on nothing but hopes and dreams.

"Are you going to get in or just stare Blondie?" I quickly turned around after being interrupted from my thoughts by none other than Mr. De Santa himself. I looked into the car and met his eyes with a smile as he leaned over to open my door from the inside. "I thought you weren't coming out!"

"I had to wash all those shot glasses you downed today buddy!" I said as he replied with a chuckle.

"Hey now, I didn't have that many! And if I remember correctly, a few of those were yours too!" He replied, starting the car and putting it in reverse to back out of the space.

"Where exactly are we going? Is anything even open at this hour?" I said, looking at the clock on the dash.

"It's six in the morning, perfect time to get some breakfast. Isn't that what people do after partying all night?"

"I couldn't tell you Michael! As you can see, I spend most of my nights working the bar and listening to men like you talk about their problems!" I said getting a smirk in return.

"You say that like it's a bad thing! I would fucking love to get paid to listen to me talk all night! I'll make it up to you, I'll buy you breakfast! I bet that doesn't happen very fucking often, huh?" He responded.

"You're right, that does NOT happen very often, or ever to be exact!" I said with a laugh.

"Well I'm honored to be the first!" He said with a flirtatious smile, I sent him a similar but nervous smile back, as he pulled into the all night diner and parked. He got out of the car and before I could move he was opening the car door for me.

"Well thank you, such a gentleman I see!" I said as he opened the door to the diner for me.

"Honey if you knew half the things I've done in my fucking life you would know I am no gentleman, far from it actually." He said with a nervous chuckle as we set down and started looking at the menu.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "Tell me more about you Michael. You know how I got to Los Santos, how did you get out here?"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story," He started nervously staring down at the table, hand on the back of his neck, "Let's just say I made some crazy fucking choices, and ended up out here with a cheating wife, two crazy kids, and more money than I know what to do with."

"I'm sure your wife can show you some ways to spend it!" I joked and got a small laugh out of him.

"You're fucking A' right she does, that's her favorite past time, shopping and spending my money. Now, I'll be honest, I did some really horrible things to get this money, and she just doesn't care. Lauren, tell me, have you ever spent $3,000 on a purse? A fucking purse?" He said, anger building up in him.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've never had $3,000 to put in a purse much less buy one! Whatever you did to get that money couldn't be so bad I'm sure, you seem like a nice enough guy Michael."

"Oh baby you have no idea, but I'll get into that another day." He said finishing his food and pushing his plate back. "But I'm glad to see you aren't another one of those fake Los Santos girls carrying around a giant purse and living in a dump."

"No, I have the decent purse and still live in the dump." He laughed at my joke as he left the tip on the table and we began to walk back out into the parking lot towards his car.

"Tell me more about you now," he said as he started the car. I clutched onto the leather seats nervously because I couldn't think of anything else to say about me to this virtual stranger, "Don't give me that look Lauren, there has to be something to tell!" He said noticing my nervous look and hesitation.

"Well I mean, their isn't much too me, I'm just a dumb blonde who ran away from Alabama to chase a stupid dream of becoming a Vinewood Actress and meet Mr. Right and got knocked on my ass because I wouldn't get fake tits and sleep with just anyone so now I'm working at a strip joint as a bartender because I couldn't even cut it as a stripper. I'm just trying to survive in this town and figure out what I am going to do with my life in the meantime."

"First of all, you are no dumb blonde, at least you seem pretty smart to me, I mean, you left the bar with me so you must have some brains in that pretty blonde head of yours!" He said as I rolled my eyes at his first line.

"Well, I mean, I used to mess around with computers all the time back home and I was REALLY good at it, but then I came out here and turned my computer brains into pouring beers." I said as he pulled into the parking lot of the club.

"What do you mean good with computers like hacking and stuff?" He said, like I had just handed him the winning ticket with that small trinket of information.

"Yes, hacking is easy, it's just a giant puzzle! I loved doing that back home. Why you need someone to hack into your wife's phone?" I said jokingly getting an eye role in return, followed by a laugh.

"Not exactly but I do have a business opportunity for you, give me your phone," He said, as I looked at him suspiciously, "Come on I know all you young people have one. I'm not going to steal it I swear!" I handed him my phone. "I'm putting my number in here, so call me tonight and we can talk business. I've got a little business opportunity for you that might involve some good money ,that is if you aren't too busy slinging beers to talk to me!"

I paused and thought for a moment, what was I getting into? This man I just met, with his gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile, was now giving me his number and telling me to call him for work, or was it something more? No, it couldn't be, he was married and this is strictly business.

"So what do ya say blondie? Don't disappoint me tonight and leave me hanging, because I want to talk to you about more than business blondie." He said leaning closer as I stared at his lips, no I shouldn't do this I thought, he's married, but it felt so right. Our lips met and fireworks of passion exploded inside of me, a feeling I have never felt before, he pulled back and our lips parted.

"I'll call you tonight Michael!" I said as I got out of the car.

"I'm holding that to you baby!" He said driving out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed in my apartment staring at the television watching some old vinewood movie that I had already seen a million times in order to try and force the memories of today out of my head, I tried not to remember what I had done today. I never thought I would have spent the day with a married man, let alone kiss one, and god forbid start to catch feelings for one. This mess I got myself into was something that even the strongest liquor could not get me out of, and to be honest, I didn't want out of it. I never planned on Mr. Right coming around, let alone him being another woman's man, but here he was I was sure, even though it had only known him a couple hours I was sure he was the man for me, even though I knew so little about him, and honestly I didn't care. I could've cared less what he had done in his past that he had considered so bad, whatever it was could not have been that damn bad.

I tried to convince myself to call him but every time I swiped my phone screen and pulled up his number I could never press that one button that could change everything. For the first time in a long time I, Lauren Annette Carter, was genuinely afraid of something, or someone in this case, and to be honest, it felt good to feel some kind of emotion again, even if it was fear. For the longest time I learned to cope instead of living in my constant emotionless routine I had settled into and for the first time in a long time I managed to feel something other than boredom and regret. Finally I had found someone to appreciate my talents other than mixing drinks or appreciating something other than my body or what I could do with it. I downed a shot of the cheap whiskey I kept in a tumbler on the table behind my couch and swallowed it with my pride picked up my phone, dialed the number, and hoped and prayed it went to voicemail so I could buy some time and prepare myself to somehow hold a conversation with the man of my dreams I had never dreamed of finding.

One Ring…..

Two Rings…..

Three Rings…..

"Hello?" His voice rang through the phone as I silently kicked myself for calling him even though hearing his voice on the other end gave me butterflies like I had never felt before.

"Hey Michael? It's me, Lauren." I said nervously hoping he actually meant for me to call him.

"Oh hey Blondie!" He said, giving me a sense of relief because he actually remembered who I was, "I was waiting for you to call me!"

"Well, I mean, I didn't want to seem too eager to call, didn't want you getting the wrong idea!" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to hear from you either way, anyways, I've got a little business opportunity for you if you are willing to take it on, the only catch is it may not be exactly legal."

"Well I figured when you offered to hire a hacker this job wasn't exactly on the up and up, but you're talking to a broke strip club bartender, so whatever it is I am down." I responded.

"Good, What are you doing right now? Meet me and some of your new crew mate, so meet me in El Burro Heights in a half hour I will text you the address ok?" He explained.

"I'll see you there Michael!" I said back excitedly, quickly trying to figure out what to wear to this meeting of the minds.

"See you soon then baby! And wear something nice like you had on last night." He said flirtatiously, I shook my head as if he could see me through the phone.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll see you soon!" I said as I hung up my phone and ran into my bedroom to quickly raid my closet to find something to wear that didn't scream strip club bartender or twenty six year old soccer mom, finding something in between was going to be difficult, but it needed to be done and quickly before I had to drive across town. I quickly threw on a tight black dress and put my black leather jacket on over top of it and quickly ran down the steps in front of my building as the text from Michael with the address came through and I entered it into the GPS on my phone, hopped into my Peyote, praying it would start, and headed across town to meet my new crew.

I pulled in front of the building and looked into the rearview mirror of my car to quickly touch up my makeup and to try and pull myself together before going into the building. I took a couple deep breaths, ran my hands threw my hair and got out of the car and walked into the building and knocked on the door.

"Here she is!" I heard coming from inside and before the door even opened I knew it was him. "Blondie! Glad to see you could make it!" He said as he escorted me inside the door, "And thanks for listening to my outfit suggestion!" He whispered as I was greeted by the stares of two strange men.

"Pick your fucking jaws up off the floor and act like you've seen some women before in your lives! Guys, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is your new crew, Franklin and Lester." Michael said, introducing me to my new associates. Lester quickly took his gaze off of me and back onto the computer stationed directly In front of him and Franklin stepped forward.

"Yo, it's nice to meet you dog. Say, you look really familiar." Franklin said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm the bartender at the Unicorn, I've served you and your buddy Lamar too many times!" I said with a slight laugh watching Franklin put the pieces together in his head.

"That's right I knew you looked familiar dog!"

"Now that the introductions are done, let's talk business. Lauren, Michael here tells me you're a hacker. How good are you?" Lester said, never looking up from his computer.

"I'd like to think I am pretty good at it."

"We aren't looking for pretty good on this little project we have going on."

"Les, calm down. If she says she is good. Now Lauren," Michael said interrupting Lester, "We have a little job we could use your help with. We are going to rob the Vangelico Jewelry store and we could use your help hacking into their security system and shutting it down long enough for all of us to get in and get out. That's all on you while we go in and take care of business." He explained as I suddenly began to realize what he was talking about when he had said he had done some not so great things in his past. I wanted to run, to get out of this meeting as fast as possible and go back to my boring legal life, but I couldn't. I couldn't force my legs to move and I couldn't force my brain to wrap around the consequences that could come from this new career move. "Now if you're in, I'm going to need you to come with me tomorrow to scout this place out and if all goes well we are going to go forth with the heist on the next day. So Lauren," He asked breaking me from my thoughts, "Are you in?"

"I'm in." I said without thinking about the mess I had gotten myself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's POV

Getting back into the game was not in the plan but my wife fucking her tennis instructor wasn't part of the happy retired family plan either but here I am, getting ready to case out the Vangelico Jewelry store with a brand new crew all because my fucking temper made me pull down the wrong house, or maybe it was my fucking wife who made me do that.

I wanted to retire from my life if crime and live out the rest of my days as a dedicated family man but it turns out it was my fucking family who would throw a wrench right into that plan. The hardest part of being the family man, was dealing with my own family, and for the first time in a long time the thought of getting shot at sounds better than having to hear Tracey bitch about the new lovely name Jimmy had come up for her or listening to my wife Amanda bitch about my alleged philandering, while she simultaneously fucks her way from one end to Los Santos to the other. First it was the kids' teachers, now it's the tennis coach I've been paying to work on her back stroke not to take her from behind. According to her though, it is all my fault because I'm nothing but an old, fat, drunk who 'allegedly' fucks anything that moves, which wasn't the case. At least for now.

I didn't plan on falling for the bartender at the Vanilla Unicorn but here I am, trying to decide what to wear in order to impress a woman twenty years my junior who I am about to go scout out a heist with. The plan was simple, today we would go scout out the location and figure out the security setup, and let Blondie attempt to get into the security system and to finally plan out the heist and if all went well we would go for it tomorrow and hopefully make out with enough for me to pay off Martin Madrazo and have enough left over to get something nice, maybe something for my new favorite blonde.

Lauren had texted me her address the night before and I was familiar with the area. Not quite the hood but close enough to it. She shouldn't be leaving in that shitty neighborhood by herself, but what could I say to this blonde I had just met but was already falling for. Maybe after the money we get from this heist I could convince her to move somewhere a little nicer.

I got in my car and headed over to her apartment but before I left I made sure to give her some instructions like, "Wear something slutty, to stay in uh character ;)" to which she responded " Surrreeeeee." I made it to her apartment and went up the rickety steps past the gangbangers and up to her door and I knocked twice, to which she responded come in.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to leave that door unlocked? I could've been a serial kill-" I was interrupted when she stepped around the corner in a skin tight red dress with cut outs under the breasts and right above the hips and sky high black heels. Her long blonde hair was curled and pulled around to one side showing off her fake diamond earrings, which I made note to steal some real ones tomorrow and sneak them to her after the heist. I gathered my jaw off of the floor and managed to form a sentence.

"You look stunning Blondie!"

"Well you said slutty, but just because I work in a strip club doesn't make me a whore, so I threw something together. Now what did you mean by stay in character?" She asked twirling her curls around fingers.

"Well we have to come up with some excuse as to why we are in a jewelry store looking around. So what should are stories be?" I said.

"Father daughter buying matching purity rings?" She suggested jokingly.

"Yeah that outfit makes that one fucking believable, how about sugar daddy buying you something pretty?" I said moving closer to the gorgeous blonde in front of me. She took a step closer to me looking down at her black heels, I nudged her chin up and pushed my lips against hers and for the first time in a long time I felt something, not like when I kissed Amanda. I felt something, that could have been love, but I only knew her a few days. She pulled back and looked my deep in the eyes.

"Michael this isn't right You're married, and I just can't do this it isn't right." She said turning away from me, I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at me.

"Lauren it isn't like that, we may be married but we aren't together and we haven't been for a very long time. Amanda and I are just tolerating each other these days anyways."

"I still don't like being the mistress…" She said looking at the floor.

"You aren't going to be a mistress." I said pulling her chin up to look at me.

"Then what am I going to be?" She said, making me try and figure out what to call this situation we were in.

"Right now can we just be us? Like just the two of us against everyone else. Just you and me baby against the fucking world." I said finally getting a smile out of her.

"Well damn I thought we were going for the sugar daddy character in real life though!" She said in a typical Los Santos blonde accent getting a laugh from me which led her to laugh too.

"Yeah well, after this job we are working on you won't need a sugar daddy baby."

"Oh is that right Mr. De Santa?" She said playing with the lapel on my jacket.

"You bet I'm fucking a right about that baby. Now come on let's get down to the store and start scouting."


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren's POV

"You know, I used to rip those Vangelico advertisements out of magazines when I was a kid and put them up in my room as motivation." I said as we rode over to case the jewelry store.

"Motivation for what? Robberies?" Michael said back with a chuckle.

"No, it was my motivation to stay in school and make some money and get the hell out of Alabama. It kinda worked, I got out of Alabama, and who knows, I might be able to finally buy some jewels after we the pay out from this little job. It wasn't the high paying office job I was planning on getting when I was a kid staring at magazine clippings and dreaming big."

"Well, the cushy office life ain't for everyone baby. I hate to crush your dreams but no fucking office job sitting behind a desk would ever make you as much money as doing things the criminal way." Michael explained as he pulled up to a red light and looked over at me, "And trust me, I am an expert on the criminal way Blondie."

"You haven't told me much about your criminal way Michael, in fact, I don't really know much about your life other than the fact that you have a wife and two kids and that apparently you know your way around the crime scene, but that's it." I said as I watched him begin to squirm in the driver's seat, the first time I had ever seen him uncomfortable.

"Let's just say I've been on the crime scene since probably before you were even born, which makes me feel really fucking old, god I could be your father couldn't I?" He said as he stopped at another red light resting his head in his hands and running his fingers through his hair at his latest realization.

"Seriously, what are you like five years older than me or something? Like there's no way you could be my dad." I said getting a huge chuckle out of him.

"Oh you must the definition of a dumb blonde honey or are you just trying to make me feel good? There is no way you could think I'm in my thirties," He looks over at my serious expression, "You are being serious aren't you? Well Blondie I knew there's a reason I liked you, you sure know how to make a man feel good. Maybe you can give my wife some lessons, she so affectionately calls me 'the fat fucking alcoholic'."

"Sorry, I don't give lessons, I just speak the truth, and for what it's worth, I can't attest to the alcoholic quip, but I can say you aren't fat that's for sure." I said as we got within view of the jewelry store.

"Now I know you are either crazy or you want something Blondie, or maybe if I am fucking lucky maybe, just maybe, you might like me for some crazy reason." He said taking off his sunglasses and switching them with some other glasses I had never seen him wear before.

"You'll just have to wait and see on that one, what is with your new accessory there?" I asked with a giggle at the sight of him in those ridiculous glasses.

"They are from Lester and they are how we are going to get the pictures we need to pull of this heist tomorrow, they have cameras built into the frames so as long as I can keep my eyes on the job and off of that dress of yours we will be golden!" He said with a flirtatious grin.

"It isn't too reveling is it Michael?" I said looking down at my outfit choice, suddenly regretting all of the cutouts and the heels and of course the fake earrings I'm sure he noticed since I'm sure he's bought plenty of pairs of the real deal for his wife.

"Nah, baby it is absolutely perfect!" He said looking me up and down before getting a serious look on his face, "Now, let's go over the plan one more time and if you don't want to do this you can bail now." He said as I nodded ready to go over the plan. "So we are going to go in and act like some sort of couple looking at jewelry and I need you to distract the girl at the counter as I get the shots of everything we need. You think you can handle it?"

"It doesn't sound too hard, don't you remember, I told you I came out here to be an actress? Now come on sugar daddy let's go pick out something real nice!" I said and we both exited the car. Michael came around the car and locked his arm through mine as we entered the store. A man quickly came and held the door open for us as we walked in to which Michael whispered "Security Guard" into my ear as we strolled over to the counter.

"Welcome, what can I assist you all with today?" The over enthusiastic woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes my lady friend is here to pick something out, now come on baby pick something out while I look around." He said giving me a kiss. I quickly returned my attention to the lady behind the counter I was supposed to be distracting.

"Are you looking for anything particular today Miss?" She asked directing my attention to the case full of diamonds directly in front of me, the shiny stones distracting me from my life in general and sending me back to the mindset of the little girl stuck in Alabama dreaming of making it big.

"Yes, can I see those please?" I say when I can finally form sentences again, pointing towards a huge pair of diamond earrings right in the center of the case, they were square cut and probably cost more than I made in a year at the bar.

"Great choice miss, you have exquisite taste I see, I'm sure the gentleman will agree." She said as I felt Michaels hand on the small of my back.

"Those are lovely baby, I'll keep those in mind but we have to get going now or we are going to be late." He said with a nod towards the lady behind the counter as we walked out of the store.

"Have a wonderful day!" The security guard at the door said as we exited and got in the car.

"Did you get the pictures Michael?" I asked as we got settled into his car.

"You're fucking A Right I got them, this is going down tomorrow baby you better be ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up from the little bit of sleep I had gotten, my nerves never seemed to get any rest and I knew this was just the beginning I feared of my nerves going on the fritz. Today was the day of the big heist and here I am a nervous wreck because one of the main parts of this heist was resting on my shoulders. The realization that people's lives were at stake and if I screwed up someone could die suddenly made me feel sick. I leaped out of bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom to throw my guts up and hopefully throw some of my nerves up with them.

As soon as last night's dinner finished making its exit my phone began to ring. I knew exactly who it was, the only person to ever call at this hour, and always at the worst times, like when I was face first in the toilet. Michael De Fucking Santa.

"Hey Blondie, hope I'm not interrupting anything. Hope you didn't have any late night company over the night before a heist." He said with a chuckle, with a hint of jealousy in his voice like he was suddenly questioning what I had been doing the night before, knowing good and well I spent the rest of the night after he dropped me off on the couch trying to wrap my head around the situation I had gotten myself into. Suddenly I felt like a kid again, laying on the floor, talking on the phone with a stupid smile on my face that couldn't be removed.

"Oh yeah, you just missed the orgy sorry Michael!" I said getting a chuckle from him with a hint of relief in his voice from my sarcastic response.

"How do you fit so much sarcasm into such a tiny body?"

"You're just lucky I guess!"

"Well Blondie, are you ready for the big day?" He asked, finally getting around to why he had called in the first place.

"As I'll ever be." I said nervously trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Relax baby, you're going to do just fine. I believe in you and I'm willing to put my neck out on the line for you so you better believe I have fucking faith in you!" He said reassuringly, " Now get yourself looking pretty and meet me down at the garment factory in a half hour and we will get this show on the road, and remember blondie," He said with a pause.

"Yes Michael."

"I believe in you, you're going to just fine. I'll see you soon." He said as he hung up. I got myself up off the bathroom floor and drug my tired, scared body to my closet to throw on some decent clothes that weren't too obvious if for some reason things went south I wouldn't be recognized. All black everything was the color pattern for the day. I threw on some dark sunglasses and headed out the door, got into my car, and made the trek over to the factory.

I pulled into the parking lot outside the factory and sat in my car trying to calm my nerves before walking in to discuss the final plan. I looked up at the window upstairs and saw Michael staring back down at me, I met eyes with him and he gave me a smile that seemed to calm my nerves enough for me to finally get out of my car and go inside the building.

"Well look who finally decided to join us, and almost on time too." I heard Lester say as soon as entered the room.

"Shut up Lest, Good to see you Lauren, now let's go over the plan one more time." Michael said as I took a seat next to Franklin, trying to refrain from laughing at how ridiculous everyone looked in their exterminator garb. Michael began to go over the plans, I would hide in the back of the exterminators truck and hack into the system, then the rest of the guys would go in and make the heist, then Michael would come out and drive the truck while the rest of the guys would ride their bikes back and we would all meet up back at the factory and turn over the loot to Lester for him to give to his guy who would reshape and sell everything and then gives us the money later on. If everything went well we would make out with a pretty good profit, if not we would all disperse and if anyone asked, we didn't know each other.

"So, is everyone ready?" He asked. We all looked at each other and then finally Franklin nodded for the group to signal we were ready. "Then let's do this!" I headed out to the truck and started setting up my computer in order to hack the system. Franklin loaded the bikes into the back of the truck with me and he hopped into the driver's seat. Michael was riding with one of the other guys in a crappy disposable car we would leave at the scene.

"Well Lauren, you ready dawg?" Franklin asked looking back at my setup in the back of the truck.

"Let's do this." I said turning on the earpiece Michael gave me back at the factory as Franklin began to drive to the store.

"Alright L, turn on your laptop and get to hacking." Michaels instructed as I began to look at the stores security system that was suddenly appearing on my screen. To most people it would look like gibberish but to me it made perfect sense, and this was pretty simple for a high end jewelry store. We parked in front of the store and I began to hack into the system, and I knew they would have around ninety seconds once I was in. I looked on the screen one last time and I knew we were in.

"Ok guys ninety seconds starting…..NOW!" I gave the signal and everyone began to roll into the store. I hid in the corner of the back of the truck and hoped and prayed everything would go right. I hoped that Michael really was the criminal mastermind he always said he was and he would know how to handle this. I looked down on the screen and saw they had thirty seconds left and the headset had gone silent, meaning either something had gone wrong or they were working hard to get everything taken care of. Suddenly the doors of the truck opened and I jumped like I had been shot.

"We did it Blondie!" I heard Michael scream from the driver's seat as the other guys hopped on their bikes and rode off. "Now hold on, things are about to get a little fucking bumpy baby. The cops are on us but it's nothing I can't lose. Just get down in the floor and if you hear shots just stay down." He said as he took off and if I wasn't already planning on hitting the floor the sharp turn sent me to the ground anyways.

"Franklin, how are things up there?" I heard Michael ask through the headset.

"We lost 'em man, it's all on you now. We almost back now." Franklin said as Michael sharply turned around another curve. I laid on the ground with my hands over my head and suddenly the sounds of sirens disappeared.

"We made it Lauren, we lost them!"

"Does that mean we pulled it off Michael?"

"You're Fucking A' Right we did Blondie and we couldn't have done it without you baby!" He said as the truck came to a stop and I heard his door open and shut. I sat up as Michael opened the back doors and helped me out, my eyes quickly fighting to adjust to the sun after being in the dark truck for so long. I hopped out and saw everyone standing around under the tunnel celebrating and handing their loot over to Lester. I watched everyone high five and celebrate as I felt Michael put his hand on the small of my back to lead me over to the rest of the crew.

"Alright so we did it, but don't get too cocky now guys. We need to lay low for a little while because they are going to be looking for a crew, Lest is going to sell these jewels and have the money wired to your accounts within a couple days. Good work out there everyone, I'll be in touch." Michael said as the crew began to disperse and return to wherever it was they had all come from, leaving just Franklin, Michael, and myself standing there.

"Yo Lauren, nice work out there, you bought us more time than I thought we would have!" Franklin said giving me a fist bump, "Hey Michael, here's the goods you wanted. Imma roll out." He said handing Michael a small jewelry box that had come from the robbery today.

"I'll call you soon Franklin hell of a job today, and thanks again man."

"Anytime dawg." And with that, Franklin was gone.

"So Blondie, you said you were a good hacker but I didn't know you were that damn good. I thought we would have thirty seconds to work with but you bought us ninety which was more than enough."

"What can I say, it was easy Michael." I said staring at my feet blushing at his compliment.

"You definitely earned these then baby." He said opening the jewelry box to reveal the diamond earrings I had been looking at the day before. I gasped the moment he opened the box to reveal them. "Now I wouldn't wear these out for a little while but soon enough you'll be wearing the real deal, instead of looking at pictures on your bedroom wall like a kid again."

"Michael, I-I don't know what to say!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I can't thank you enough."

"Just wait baby there's a lot more where that came from. Now come on, you better be getting home now so you can see us all on the news tonight." He said with a chuckle as he locked his arm through mine and we walked up to my car. He pressed his lips against mine and had my body pressed against the door of my car. We kissed passionately and I could feel the warmth flow throughout my body and the sparks begin to fly, all the while I felt like someone somewhere was watching us.

"I'll call you tomorrow Blondie." He said as he broke the kiss and I was left standing there, trying to get the life back into my legs as he walked off with a flirtatious smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed since the heist and other than a few occasional texts here and there I had yet to hear from Michael, and to say I was concerned would be an understatement. Before the heist not an hour went by without some kind of contact from him whether it had to do with business or pleasure he always had something to say in a text or he would randomly show up on my doorstep but for two days now all I got was a text saying the money had been deposited in my account from Lester. I even responded to that message and never got a reply which left me so far down in the dumps I never thought I would get out. So I went to work like normal like nothing had happened, like I didn't currently have six figures in my bank account and slung beers to creepy drunks and hoped that maybe in the morning I would wake up to a text from him.

I left the bar at closing time and drug my tired ass up the stairs to my apartment which I never feared my safety at before until Michael suggested I find a new place to live after the heist, but here I was climbing the stairs alone at six in the morning with nothing more than my purse for protection. I fumbled with my keys to get inside my apartment and finally got the door unlocked after a couple tries of forcing the wrong key into the door. I flopped my purse down on the counter by the door, my usual spot and kicked my shoes off of my tired feet beside the door and headed towards my bedroom.

"I wouldn't move so fast now Lauren." I jumped as I heard the voice come from the other side of the dark room. "I've been waiting for you to get home for a while now." The voice said again as I quickly looked around the room to asses my options for weapons and quickly realizing that maybe the idea of owning a gun in this town wasn't that bad.

"Who are you and how the fuck did you get into my apartment?" I asked flipping the light on so I could see the shadowy figure better. I had never seen the man before in my life and here he was sitting on my couch, in my apartment, that I was sure I locked when I left home that night.

"I am a friend of a friend you could say, and this mutual friend of ours has gotten you involved with in a very bad operation." He said pouring himself a glass of the whiskey I kept on my table, pissing me off even more.

"Look, it is six in the morning, I've been on my feet all night, and in a crappy mood for two days now so if you're here to kill me just get it over with." I said falling back into the chair across from the couch where the man was sitting sipping on my whiskey, now laughing at what he thought was a joke.

"If you cooperate you won't have to die. You see this friend of ours hasn't been very honest with you about his past and now we are going to need him to bring you up to date on this information. So I'm going to need you to call this friend of ours or else I'm going to have to silence you for good."

"And whom may I say is calling?" I said with a smirk, staring death right in its face as I noticed the pistol on the mystery man's hip.

"The name is Dave Norton and I am going to need you to call our good friend Michael up and get him over here to ensure that our secret arrangement is safe, or else I am going to have to ensure our arrangement is safe another way." He said patting the gun on his hip, suddenly the realization that I was flirting with death coming crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

"Look I don't know anything about any kind of arrangement between the two of you all, I haven't even heard from him in days." I said standing up and backing up from him.

"I wouldn't recommend running, I'm with the FIB and I will find you wherever you go so I suggest you call him now." He said standing up and drawing his gun. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialing Michael's number.

"What do you want me to say?" I whispered to the man as the phone began to ring.

"Just tell him you need to see him now and he needs to get over here. I don't care what you have to say in order to get him over here as long as it gets him over here." He said waving the gun at me.

The phone rang once….

Twice…..

"Hello?" A half asleep Michael said, I could tell I had just woke him up.

"Michael it's me." I said my voice trembling.

"Blondie, do you know what time it is? I mean, I know you can't stop thinking about me but couldn't you wait until a decent hour?" He said, even half asleep and his sarcasm still seeping through.

"I know it's early but I need to see you now. Can you come over?" I said trying not to sound as terrified as I was.

"Lauren. What's wrong?" He said, suddenly getting serious. I could hear him moving around, getting out of bed and what sounded like him throwing on clothes.

"Oh nothing's wrong," I said with a nervous giggle, Dave Norton getting closer to me with the gun, "I just really need to see you that's all, I've missed you." I said, being completely honest for the first time in the conversation, but still sounding scared as hell.

"Lauren I'll be there in twenty minutes and I'll take care of whoever and whatever is there, ok? I know something is wrong I'll be there soon, just be careful blondie." He said hanging up the phone.

"SO?" Norton asked waving the gun around again.

"He will be here in twenty minutes." I said quietly, sitting back down in the chair as he sat back down on the couch still pointing the gun at me.

"Good. Now if only he could have listened to me as well as he listens to whores. We wouldn't be in this mess right now if he would have just listened to me and I wouldn't be here trying to kill you either. Oh, there is so much you don't know about our friend, Michael. In fact I bet you don't know anything about him do you? DO YOU?" He asked getting louder at the end, I jumped as he finished his sentence.

"I know enough about him…" I whispered staring at the floor refusing to make eye contact with the gun wielding mad man.

"I bet you didn't know he's in the witness protection program did you? Or that he sold out his crew about ten years ago in order to cut a deal and get out of crime did you? You didn't know you been fucking around with a dead man did you? A dead man with a wife and two kids that aren't that much younger than you. He hasn't told you much about him has he?" He asked angrily, waving the gun at me as I finally broke down under all of the stress and began to cry, and just as the tears started to fall the door opened.

"Davey, long time no see." Michael said walking in the door, putting his own gun away he had ready to go as he entered the room. "Now can you put that gun away and stop aiming at Blondie in the corner there?" Norton finally put the gun down and stood up to great Michael.

"Good to see you Michael, I was just getting our friend here caught up on all of those lovely stories of your past and the deals we made and the one you broke." Norton said as Michael leaned on the kitchen counter.

"And just what stories did you tell her?" He said.

"Just the one about how she's sleeping with a dead man who sold out his crew in order to enjoy the good life here in Los Santos, thought maybe she should know what she is getting herself into now that you are back in the business with her by your side." Norton said with a smirk as he watched Michael cringe at the thought of me knowing about his past.

"What do you want Dave?" Michael asked angrily.

"You broke the rules Michael and risked everything we had going for us by pulling that heist, and don't try to deny it was you, we all know you were the mastermind behind it. Now you have to pay, you're going to have to help me help you by working for me."

"And what if I don't?" Michael asked cockily.

"Well your friend here dies and your secret is blown and I go down in flames. So I suggest you call me tonight and we discuss business or I will be paying your lady friend here another visit." Norton said heading towards the door, "I expect to hear from you soon. It was nice to meet you Lauren, I hope we don't have to meet again." And with that he was out the door.

"Blondie, I'm sorry." Michael said coming towards, I got up to meet him in an embrace as the tears began to flow again. "I was going to tell you about my past when the time was right, I swear. Things have just been crazy these past two days baby, I should've called you or something." He said stroking my long blonde hair. He sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him, I gladly took a seat and curled up next to him as he continued to try and calm me down.

"I thought he was going to kill me." I said quietly as he continued to stroke my hair.

"No one, and I mean no one, is going to hurt you blondie not while I'm around. I'm not going to fucking sugar coat it baby, things are about to get a little crazy around here and if you stick around me through it all you must be a saint. I haven't been ignoring you I promise baby, things have just been too fucking crazy at my house. A blast from my past in the form of my former best friend and psychopath has come back into my life who thought I was dead for ten years, I had to rescue my daughter from making a fool of herself on national television." He said as I sat up to listen to him, tears finally stopping.

"She didn't go on fame or shame did she?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know? Don't tell me you watch that shit. Anyways, we got her off of the set and may have roughed up that no good sleaze bag host Lazlo in the process, and to top it all off my bitch of a wife says it is all my fault everything is going to shit, can you believe that?" He said getting heated, I kissed him to try and calm him down, or at least to shut him up, and it worked. "You know I did nothing but think of you nonstop during all the madness of these past few days? I swear, I don't know what you've done to me Lauren."

"I hope you were thinking good things about me Michael."

"You're fucking a' right they were all perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So I've never written anything like this before (AKA SMUT) so bear with me….

It had been a few days since my last meeting with Michael, but unlike the last time he disappeared, I knew this time he was on business, Federal business this time, and unlike the jewelry job, he said this one was too dangerous for me to go along. So for the past few days I had fallen back into my old routine, work, sleep, and repeat and now after another long night of slinging drinks at the Vanilla Unicorn to horny, trashy men, I was finally home again to my shitty apartment.

I opened the door and threw my purse on the usual spot on the counter and quickly searched the place for psychotic Federal Agents who were trying to kill me and thankfully found none, so I headed to my bedroom to change into my pajamas and then to crash on the couch watching an old Vinewood movie until I passed out. I flipped through the channels and found Nelson in Naples on and I began to watch that until sleep finally took over and I was out like a light for what seemed like an eternity until I was woken by a knock at the door.

"Fucking shit." I cursed under my breath as I headed to the door to answer it, forgetting that I was in my skimpy pajamas and jerking the door open to find Michael standing on the other side of the door in his boxers. I stood there dumbfounded at the sight.

"It's a long fucking story Blondie, can I come in before I freeze my dick off out here?" He said as I began to giggle at what was happening right in front of me. I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in still giggling much to his annoyance as I watched him grab the bottle of whiskey sitting on my table.

"So, want to explain what you are doing in my sketchy ass neighborhood at this hour in nothing but your underwear?" I asked as we both sat down on my couch.

"Well, where should I fucking begin? The job went pretty well, except now I am mixed up being some FIB jerks bitch and that's a work in progress, my bitch of a wife doesn't like that my friend Trevor is back in the picture and apparently I'm just a fat psychopath, and now she's left me. I attacked a fucking yoga instructor. And this morning, or I guess it was yesterday, fuck I don't know how long I've been out, my son Jimmy slipped me something and I've been tripping balls ever since and woke up about a block from your place in my fucking underwear and Jimmy stole my car." He said taking a shot of whiskey and then resting his head in his hands and running his hands through his hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Michael I'm so sorry, about everything baby." I said, trying not to let myself get excited about the fact that Amanda had finally left hopefully for good.

"Well, it is what it fucking is. Maybe Amanda will be gone for fucking good this time, I'm so tired of her shit you know? If I'm lucky she won't fucking come back." He said sitting back and putting an arm around me.

"Did the kids go with her?" I asked.

"Yeah they both bailed and ran off with her since apparently I have lost my fucking mind. Now I'm stuck in that big fucking house all alone." He said with an emphasis on the last part, he was all alone in that house.

"So what are you going to do in that big house all by yourself?" I asked flirtatiously, as I began to kiss up his neck, hoping to cheer up his depressed mood.

"Well, I was hoping my favorite blonde might come stay with me, for a little while, at least." He said with a smirk. I crawled on top of his lap and straddled his hips. "But maybe I need to take care of some business here first baby." He said as his lips crashed into mine as we messily began to make out in a hot crazy mess of fast paced steamy passion. Before I knew it Michael was pulling my pajama top over my head.

"God you are so fucking sexy blondie." He said as he began to play with my breast as I felt his growing member underneath me as I began to grind my hips against it as he let out a moan, I pressed my lips against his again and bit his lower lip leading him to moan into my mouth. I reached between my legs and grabbed his growing erection.

"Stop fucking teasing me Lauren and let me show you what I can do to you." He said as I lifted my hips up for him to take off his boxers which he slid down and they hit the floor as he quickly helped me drop my pajama bottoms to the floor as well.

"God you look so fucking perfect baby, I don't fucking deserve you and I definitely don't deserve this." He said as I lowered myself down onto his erection and quickly felt the heat run through my body as I adjusted to his length. I began to cry out in pleasure, knowing I probably woke up the neighbors with my screams.

"Oh god Michael, fuck this is so amazing," I cried out between his deep thrusts.

"You're so fucking tight baby, I haven't had something this nice in a long time, no forever baby." He said through clenched teeth as I felt the pressure build up inside me and I knew that I was coming close to climax, which lead me to tighten up around his length leading him to cry out.

"Michael I'm going to c-" I began to say as Michael thrust deeper which sent me over the edge of pleasure, which lead Michael to quickly pull out of me as I felt his warm sticky substance pour over me as I heard him moan in pleasure and then lay back against the couch panting for air.

"You sure know how to make a man feel alive again, shit Blondie that was amazing." He said between him trying to catch his breath, I rolled off of him and curled up beside him on the couch as he put his arm around me.

"So what do you say blondie, will you move in with me, at least for a little while, just to try it out, if you get there and can't stand me, because I'm an alcoholic prick, you can leave at any time." He said, and for the first time since I met him, he sounded nervous.

"Michael, I'd love to. Just let me throw some things together, and I should probably get a shower." I said with a giggle as I looked down at myself still covered in fluids, standing up to head towards the shower.

"Good, but don't take too long baby or I'm going to have to come in there and find you!" He said with a flirtatious grin leaning back on the couch watching you walk away.

"Round two?" I asked, getting a chuckle from Michael.

"Give me a little baby, you keep forgetting I'm an old man!" He said as I strutted back over to him and leaned over him and locked lips with him in a kiss, "On second thought, maybe I could use a shower too." He said as he followed me to the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

I had to admit, the thought of going to Michael's house terrified me even though I knew I was headed to an empty house. It wasn't the company I was worried about, I was more than excited to be spending even more time with Michael, it was the thought of moving into another woman's house, even if it was temporary and they were separated, it was another woman's house and another woman's husband and it wasn't right, even though it felt so good and oh so right. Here I was with some random clothes thrown into a bag riding out of my crappy neighborhood in a (stolen) comet headed to Vinewood Hills with the man of my dreams, even though he wasn't a carbon copy of the man I had been dreaming of as a child and this hadn't been the way I planned on getting to Vinewood Hills. I always thought I would have starred in a few movies before I was moving to the Hills, instead I was banging some other woman's bank robbing husband, but I guess it doesn't matter how I got to Vinewood as long as I was getting there.

We arrived at the huge mansion on the hill behind the gate after what seemed like forever of riding around with the windows down and my hair blowing in the breeze with a pair of Michael's trademark sunglasses on curled up under Michael's arm feet dangling out the window of the car as we rolled through the hills to Michael's palace on the hill. As we neared the turn corner of the block and I saw him signal to the house with the gate in front and my jaw dropped.

"Well, here we are blondie!" He said as the gate opened and we pulled in. I instantly noticed the one thing out of place at the immaculate palace was the rusted truck sitting out front, which I seemed to notice around the same time as Michael because before I could comprehend the situation I heard Michael mumble under his breath, "Fucking T."

"You have company?" I asked nervously as he parked the car and got out, coming around to open my door. I quickly got out and was escorted to the door of the house, watching Michael constantly look around the whole time, like he was waiting for his seemingly uninvited guest to jump out of nowhere at any point. We made it to the door and saw it was cracked open, Michael looked at me motioning for me to be quiet as he pulled a gun out of the flower pot sitting in front of the door, I made a note of where he kept that gun hidden for future reference. I got behind him as we slowly crept into the house.

"Trevor what the fuck are you doing in MY HOUSE?" He called out as we entered the house. We both saw the figure standing looking into the fridge grabbing a beer as we entered the kitchen.

"Well Mickey, look who finally decided to show up? Nice outfit too I must say." The figure who was now leaning against the counter said, looking at Michael who was still in his boxers from his drug induced night before. The man finally looked at me, looking me up and down like a piece of meat. "Well, well, well, who do we have here sugartits? I know she isn't possibly with you! The name is Trevor Philips, CEO of Trevor Philips Industries." Trevor said, leaving his post behind the counter and coming towards me, Michael coming between us.

"Knock it off T, this is Lauren and she's a friend of mine." Michael said, my heart dropping of the sound of being introduced as 'the friend'. Sure, it sounded a hell of a lot better than being called what I was, the mistress, but it still didn't feel right. I felt like we were a hell of a lot more than friends, especially when we were standing as close as we were now.

"Friend, huh? Usually I don't ride around in my underwear with hot blondes after my wife left me Mickey." Trevor said with a smirk.

"How did you know about Amanda leaving?" Michael asked.

"Your daughter called me, said you lost your fucking mind and sent me to talk some sense into you, but judging by the blonde on your arm it looks like you've already upgraded from that fake bitch you were married to, but why she's with your fat ass pork chop." Michael leaned against the counter running his fingers through his hair like he always did when he had had enough of life going around him.

"I'm fine Trevor, now what is the real reason you are here?" Michael finally responded, I took a seat next to him on the stool next to the counter, trying to get the feeling of Trevor staring at me off of my skin.

"Well Mickey boy, the FIB is our ass, and I'm tired of us being Steve Haines' bitch. Can't we just kill the fucker?" Trevor asked pacing around the kitchen.

"Look I don't like doing his dirty work anymore than you do, but we can't kill him. I don't know what his motive is but we can't double cross him without risking him throwing all of us under the bus."

"What if we had someone on the inside?" Trevor suggested, looking me up and down again, this time Michael noticing that he was staring holes through me.

"What do you mean T?" Michael said through his gritted teeth.

"Well, blondie you can talk right?"

"Yes…" I said nervously, knowing exactly what they were getting at.

"Good, and you got a hell of a body I must say, getting Uncle T all hot and bothered over here." He said circling me looking me from head to toe.

"Trevor we aren't getting her involved with the FIB, the heist was one thing, but getting her involved with the FIB is a whole other ballgame." Michael said now standing directly in front of Trevor, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I'll do it." I said quietly, both of them turning around to look at me at the same time.

"Lauren, absolutely not, I'm not letting you do this, it's too dangerous baby." Michael said shaking his head as Trevor got a wild look in his eyes.

"Oh come on Pork Chop she looks like she can handle herself, WAIT! YOU ARE THE CHICK FROM THE VANILLA UNICORN! OH HELL I KNOW YOU CAN HANDLE YOURSELF!" He said excitedly and finally I knew where I had seen him before, he was a regular at the club who regularly got himself kicked out of the bar but not without a fight. On more than a few occasions he had come in, started bar fights, and had the girls running screaming as I was keeping angry drunks away from the bar with whatever I had nearby.

"Lauren I don't want you to do this, if you got hurt because I threw you into this shit I don't know what I'd do with myself." Michael said grabbing my hands in his and looking me straight in the eyes, for the first time I saw fear in his eyes.

"Stop getting soft over there and let the girl prove you wrong Mickey." Trevor said breaking up our moment, "Just give her a chance to show you she can hold her own!"

"Michael, just let me show you I can take care of this!" I said as he looked over his shoulder for a moment deep in thought.

"Alright, but if I even have a doubt you can't handle it, I'm pulling you out!" He said as I cheered to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

After hours of discussing plans with Trevor about ways to get into Steve Haines head, Michael's uninvited visitor finally left and for the first time, Michael and I were alone in his huge mansion of a house and to say I was nervous, was an understatement. I had been alone with Michael so many times before at my own home, but this was different. Not only was I in his territory, but now things were different, we had done the deed for the first time and now, here we were, all alone for the first time since then and I was beyond nervous about how things would be now. I hoped and prayed that things would not be different between us now, and I knew Michael, I knew he wouldn't let this change us, but still in the back of my mind I worried things would be different between us.

I was sitting on Michael's large couch in front of his massive television, Michael had gone to get a shower and left me downstairs alone, just me and his giant movie collection, which made choosing something to watch even more difficult because I had seen most of them. I grabbed his copy of Nelson in Naples and threw it in the dvd player and lounged across the couch, accidently drifting off to sleep.

"Nelson In Naples? I knew I fucking liked you blondie." Michael shouted from the stairs, going silent at the end as he entered the room and realized I had been asleep. "Sorry baby." He whispered as I sat up on the couch, Michael sitting beside me, putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him. He was wearing a plain white t shirt and his boxers and he smelled so clean as I buried my face into his neck. I didn't want to say it, but I was in love with this man, whether I would admit it or not, and I definitely was not going to tell him that, not yet at least. This was not the time or the place to confess my love to him, not with everything that was going on in his life right now. Telling him I was madly in love with him the day after his wife and family left him probably was not the best idea, so instead of telling him I loved him, I figured I could just show him another way. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek pulling him out of his concentration on the movie, I saw the smile spread across his face as I returned to my position on resting my head in his neck. No, I didn't have to tell him I loved him, it seemed like he already knew.

"You know what I'd be doing right now if you weren't here blondie?" Michael asked breaking the silence.

"What would you be doing Mr. De Santa?" I responded.

"I would be sitting here drunk off my ass and watching this same movie with a cigar in my hand, but instead I'm only slightly buzzed," he said pointing to the glass of whiskey he had sitting on the coffee table in front of us, "with a sexy blonde in my arms."

"Which is better Mickey?" I asked grinning up at him, like a school girl, hoping my assumption that I was the better of the choices was right.

"Hmm," He said placing a hand on my ass and giving it a squeeze, "It's a tough choice but I guess this may be a little better." He said jokingly as I gave his arm a playful smack as we both began to laugh. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me over to sit on his lap. "Come sit on Big Daddy's lap." I straddled his lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now Blondie, we need to discuss something very very important," Michael said getting a serious look on his face, making me nervous.

"What is it Michael?" I said leaning back, placing my hands on his shoulder and locking my eyes with his.

"I don't know how to say this," He said trailing off and looking off into space, "What's our sleeping arrangement going to be while you are here?" He said looking back at me with a mischievous grin and a chuckle at how nervous he had made me.

"You asshole!" I said punching him a little bit harder in the arm than I did last time, getting an even bigger laugh out of him as he grabbed his now red arm. .

"You hit harder than I thought! Now let's get down to business here, you can stay in my daughter Tracey's room if you want to, or," He said as he began to trace circles on my hip with one hand and cup my ass with the other, "You can stay with me, in my room baby." He said with a luck of lust in his eyes, a look he knew I could never say no to, not that I wanted to anyways. I pressed my lips against his a snuck my tongue into his mouth, taking him by surprise, and then gently bit his lower lip as I felt him groan against my lips only separating to get air.

"I take that as a yes then baby?" He asked with a slight chuckle, still trying to catch his breath, as I went back for more crashing my lips into his even harder than the time before as Michael began to move his hands up my body, I placed my hands on his jaw and lifted his head up saw his eyes up to meet mine.

"Mikey?"

"Yes baby?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier, about not wanting me to get involved because I might get hurt?" I asked, after spending hours wondering what he meant by that.

"You're fucking a right I did. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, ever, not as long as I'm around no one is going to fucking hurt you, you got me?" He said, suddenly getting serious with a hint of anger in his voice at the thought of anyone trying to hurt me.

"Why are you so worried about me getting hurt baby?" I asked him as he looked off into space, thinking hard about something.

"Lauren, I've done some fucked up things in my life, terrible fucking things, things that should have killed off my chances of ever getting a girl like you, but here you are right in front of me and I just can't believe it, I keep thinking I must be dreaming or some shit, but here you are," He said pushing my blonde locks behind my ear and stroking my cheek, "Right in fucking front of me and I'm not letting anything change that. I'm not good at that feelings shit, obviously, I mean look at the situation I'm in now with my dear old wife. But Lauren, these days I'm not even sure what love is, but I'm pretty sure this is the closest I've ever come to it, and it feels amazing. You have me feeling alive again for the first time in forever and I'm not doing anything that could change that, until you wise up and realize you can do better than this fat old man." I couldn't form words, I just stared at him with tears in my eyes trying to figure out what to say.

"Mikey, I'm yours as long as you want me, I-I-I love you and I mean that and I'm not going anywhere, you are so perfect to me in every way and I hate it when you say those shitty things about yourself because they aren't true and-" before I could finish Michael's lips were pressed against mine as I felt his hands reach up under my shirt and clutching my breasts, I scraped my nails down his back leaving claw marks at the feeling as Michael broke the kiss.

"Let's take this upstairs baby."


	12. Chapter 12

Michael's POV

It was the same nightmare I had been having for weeks, every night since I met her, and every night it seemed to get more and more realistic. Some nights it would be her makeup, some nights it would be the way her clothes hugged every curve of her gorgeous body, but every night it ended the exact same way, her getting shot in the back and me standing there doing nothing. It would always start off with her doing some dumb mission to help me, then getting herself shot because I wasn't there to help her, and the way she just looked at me as she laid on the ground dying and whispering my name and I always woke up at the sound of another gun shot, in a cold sweat looking around for any sign of her. Usually when I woke up from these dreams I'd be in bed alone or with Amanda and all I could do was text her and wait for a response to clear my mind, even though I knew it was just a dream, but today was different.

I woke up from that horrible dream again, for what seemed like the billionth night in a row, this night's dream had been even more realistic than usual with her, this time she was wearing the earrings I had given her and she had her hair down, just how I liked it and her eyes were even more piercing as she whispered my name as she got shot in the back, but the difference this time was I almost saw who had shot her, but I couldn't make out who it was. I woke with a scream and almost shot straight up in the bed except something was holding me down.

It was a blonde with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. It was Blondie herself, and I quickly looked her over to make sure she didn't have any bullet holes in her, which thankfully she didn't. I let out a sigh as I realized she was safe and in my arms and I surprisingly didn't wake her from my episode, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I swear I saw her smile in her sleep. For the first time in a long time I was content and I could almost say I was happy, which was something I hadn't felt in years. No, I didn't know why on fucking earth she was with a man like me, a girl as beautiful and smart as her, but I wasn't going to question it. If for some crazy reason she wanted to be with a fat old drunk when she could do so much better, who was I to tell her any different? No, I wasn't going to question it, I was just going to go with it until she finally realized she could do better or got tired of me or until I got her killed, and I hoped it wasn't that last one, I really hoped it wasn't that last one. I reached over and began to stroke her hair as she slept, admiring the view. I could get used to waking up to this every morning.

"I haven't even been gone a week and you already moved your whore in." That voice. That fucking voice ruining a perfectly beautiful moment. Amanda, of course. She was leaned in the doorway staring in disgust at the sight before her.

"What do you want Amanda?" I whispered, trying not to wake Lauren up, because all I needed was two angry women in my room this early in the morning.

"What is she some cheap street walker you picked up last night? She spent the night so you must have paid her because who would willingly spend a night with you?" She said looking blondie up and down with disgust.

"She's not a hooker now what do you want? I'm sure you didn't come here JUST to fucking insult me." I said putting my hands over my face and running them through my hair, it was going to be a long day.

"I need to discuss a few things with you." She said eyeballing Lauren, "Alone."

"Go down to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute and we can talk." I said trying to unwrap myself from the blonde's grip without waking her. Amanda turned around and left for the kitchen as I got up and threw some clothes on, because I'm sure this was a conversation she didn't want to have naked, and made my way down to the kitchen while Lauren slept on.

"Who is she Michael?" Amanda said as I stepped foot in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"She's a friend."

"Friends don't usually sleep with friends Michael." Amanda said, unamused at my attempt to brush it off.

"Alright, so she's more than a friend. It's not like you haven't had more than your fair share of 'friends' before, and besides if I remember correctly you fucking left right?" I said, feeling my temper start to flare.

"I'm not here to discuss your indiscretions with whores Michael, I'm here because," she paused and pulled a paper out of her purse she had slung across the kitchen chair, "I want a divorce." A divorce. It took me a few seconds to process those words through my brain. I knew it had been coming for a while now, hell, everyone thought it should have happened years ago, but here I was, dumbfounded by the paperwork in front of me. It was finally happening, I was going to be free after all these years.

"Michael?" She said bringing me out of my trance.

"She isn't a whore."

"What?" She asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

"She isn't some whore I picked up off of the street. I've been seeing her for a while now, and guess what? She doesn't think I'm some fucking pathetic fat asshole like you do, she actually loves me you know, something I think you never did." I said finally letting all of my bottled up anger out towards her, and it felt good, it felt like a relief.

"Do you love her Michael?" She asked calmly, ignoring my outburst and catching me completely off guard.

"I-I-I do love her Amanda. I love her a lot actually." I said, finally admitting to her and the world how I really felt.

"Well, I hope you are both just fucking happy together then," She said angrily, slapping the paper in front of me, "Read over them, or don't, I don't care. Just have them signed and I'll be back tomorrow to get them, and maybe I'll bring the kids to meet their new step mother, who isn't that much older them." She said slamming her chair back with a huff and walking towards the door.

"BYE AMANDA!" I screamed out as she slammed the door behind her, I poured a glass of whiskey and chugged it down, it was finally happening, it was finally over. I heard footsteps from the steps and saw blondie coming towards me wearing nothing but my dress shirt and a smile on her face.

"Well Blondie, I got some news for you." I said as I pushed my chair back and patted my lap for her to sit down and pouring her a glass of whiskey.

"What's the occasion for drinking at ten in the morning Mikey?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Well, I've got some good news for you blondie, It looks like it's just going to be us from now on." I said sliding the papers towards her. I watched her skim through them, I saw the grin appear on her face as she read through them.

"Mikey, is this real?" She said, suddenly the grin on her face fading.

"You're fucking A' right it's real, now why such the sad face?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry you're getting a divorce Michael I really am, I mean, it's great for us, but still it sucks for you I know." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It needs to be done, it's been over for a while, but now it is officially done for. And with that out of the way it leaves even more time for me to spend with you baby, and you can bet your ass I'm spending every moment of it with you blondie, because I love you baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Michael's POV

Preparing Lauren to seduce Steve Haines now seemed like child's play compared to the new task that was at hand, introducing her to my soon to be ex-wife and our children. Sure, I knew this day would have to come eventually if I wanted this to last, even though the thought of her and my children being in the same room made me feel physically sick because I knew it was going to be a disaster, but the day would have to come, and unfortunately it was coming sooner, rather than later.

I awoke to an empty bed that morning to my surprise, and the smell of food coming from downstairs and that was the sign that I knew this nightmare was about to unfold was soon to be upon us and all I could do now was get ready for the shit show that was about to unfold when both of my world's collided and hopefully afterwards the blonde my world orbited around would stick around after meeting the family, hell, I couldn't blame her a bit if she ran like hell from them. They weren't always bad kids, they were actually pretty decent growing up compared to the brats they became once we moved to Los Santos, although I'm sure I wasn't exactly innocent in there dissension into hellions. No, if you asked Amanda, I was the only guilty party involved in the matter, but all blame aside, the two brats I raised were about to meet the woman who may damn well be the love of my life, and you can bet if they fuck this up they'll never hear the end of it. I quickly snapped back to reality, got a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs to embrace the shitfest that was going to be this day.

I made my way down stairs and heard laughter coming from the kitchen, instantly recognizing that obnoxiously cute laugh as my favorite blonde. There she was, pink lace dress, trying her best to look like the wholesome girl next door, cooking with Eva the house keeper. Both women consumed in conversation and keeping an eye on the food being prepared in front of them, when I entered the kitchen.

"Well, good morning ladies!" I said, getting a smile from Lauren and a jump from Eva.

"Mr. De Santa I told her it was my job to cook but she insisted on helping me." Eva said nervously.

"I couldn't let you prepare this whole brunch alone! Besides, it's been awhile since I've gotten to cook for more than just one person! Good morning Mikey!" Lauren said, leaving her pan alone long enough to walk around the counter and kiss me before returning to her spot at the stove, I shook my head at the sight. Never once did Amanda even offer to lift a finger around the house since we hired Eva and here Lauren is helping her in the kitchen. As much as I told her she didn't have to do these things, that it was Eva's job, she still insisted on doing them herself and giving Eva a much needed break every now and then.

"Excuse me, I must set the table." Eva said, grabbing dishes from the cabinet and heading to the dining room.

"So blondie, are you ready for this disaster?" I asked, grabbing a seat at the counter and grabbing a slice of bacon from the tray in front of me on the counter.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad! They are your kids, how bad could they be?" She said with a smile. Yeah, my kids, she has no idea how bad they could be.

"Honey you have no idea. I have to say though the innocent church girl look suits you very well!" I said as she stepped back from the stove to twirl around in her pink long sleeved lace dress.

"I figured since even though I am the wicked mistress of the east I didn't have to dress like a slut!"

"You aren't a slut, and whatever you do, don't let my ex-wife convince you that you are. You are the perfect blonde that I am head over heels in love with who I have no clue why she puts up with my old crazy ass, and don't you forget that kid!" I said leaning in for kiss, as the doorbell rang.

"Showtime." She whispered as she pulled away from our kiss and stepped back to straighten out her dress, as I went to answer the door.

"Good Morning-" I barely got out before I was interrupted.

"Yeah dad, so when are we going to eat? I'm supposed to meet some friends at burger shot to, uh, discuss some uh, homework, yeah. Holy fucking shit dad is that the chick you've been banging?" Jimmy said as he pushed passed me into the house and saw her standing in the other room helping Eva bring the food out. "She's fucking hot dad."

"Thanks Jimmy." I said trying to control my anger.

"So like when she gets tired of you can you put in a good word for me Dad because she is fine as hell with that big ass and them nice tit-"

"ENOUGH Jimmy." With all of the commotion with Jimmy I missed Tracey sneak by us and I looked up to find her laughing with Lauren. Laughter, a good sign, I thought with relief.

"You like HAVE to tell me who does your hair you color is totally perf!" I overheard Tracey ask her from the other side of the room as I turned to see Amanda walk in the door.

"So it seems the kids seem thrilled with your new pet. I'm sure they'll have a lot in common with her since she's a child just like them."

"She isn't that young Amanda!" I shot back, whispering to prevent the kids and Blondie from hearing us bicker.

"The kids probably have more in common with her than you, you lazy old miserable bastard." She shot back.

"Hi, you must be Amanda, it's nice to meet you." Lauren said approaching as cautiously after apparently hearing our argument, she stuck out her hand to shake Amanda's as Amanda rolled her eyes in disgust. Lauren quickly pulled her hand back.

"I'm sure you don't remember it, but we already met." Amanda fired back. "You were naked in bed with MY husband." Lauren's face went red and I could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

"Brunch is served." Eva said, saving this awkward moment from getting any worse. Every one choose their seat at the table. I earned another eye roll from Amanda as I pulled Blondie's chair out for her, next to mine.

"So kids, I'm sure you know there's a reason behind this get together today." Amanda said, looking around the table, "Your father and I are getting a divorce, if you didn't already figure that out by the bimbo, I mean blonde, sitting next to your father at the table."

"Mom we all knew this was coming this isn't news. Besides aren't you sleeping with that yoga instr-"

"TRACEY!" Amanda shot back.

"Mom she's just saying, why are you being so hard on dad when you already have a boo thing too?" Jimmy asked, to an obviously frustrated Amanda.

"Because, I'm the good person, I deserve a hot young guy, but no I get that shitty hippy fucking yoga instructor while your father over here is banging super model blonde bimbo bitch when he doesn't even deserve it. I bust my ass, I go to the gym, I've gotten so much fucking work done and your father here, robs fucking banks, and is nothing more than a fat drunken slob and he gets to upgrade, well I have news for you Michael, soon enough your money will run out and that whore," Amanda spat, pointing at Lauren, "Will forget about your old ass and move on to something fucking better. Kids, lets go." She finished slamming her chair back and walking towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you both, I hope you will both join us again soon!" Lauren said escorting Jimmy and Tracey to the door.

"It was awesome meeting you, and don't listen to our mom she's just a bitch sometimes," Tracey said, "Hey dad, can we come over and hang out with y'all sometime?" Tracey asked, leaving me dumbfounded, my kids never wanted to spend time with me, unless it involved me spending money on them.

"Sure," I said as Amanda honked the horn "You better get out there before she drives through the fucking house. Good bye kids!" I waved from the table.

"Bye dad, bye Lauren!" They yelled back as they walked out the door.

"Well, that went…..well." Lauren said, laughing as she sit back down at the table.


End file.
